Reencarnação
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Vozes do passado ecoam em minha mente. Porque será que tenho a impressão de conhecê-lo, sendo que jamais te vi?


Yaoi – talvez lemon (já sabe se não curte, não leia)

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas isso todo mundo sabe...

Resumo: Vozes do passado ecoam em minha mente. Porque será que tenho a impressão de conhecê-lo, sendo que jamais te vi?

Pares: principal é Harry x Draco se aparecer mais algum é lucro...

Vai ser UA e provavelmente em OCC.

Legenda:

Narração normal

'Fala

"Pensamentos"

"_Vidas passadas"_

Boa leitura!!!

Os: Essa fic foi baseada em um romance que eu li. Mas só a idéia principal

REENCARNAÇÃO

"Reencarnação: significa a volta do Espírito à vida corpórea, mas num outro corpo, sem qualquer espécie de ligação com o antigo."

_Pergaminho 01:_

_Não consigo entender o que passa pelas cabeças dessas pessoas._

_Como são ingratas._

_O medo daquilo que não entendem, enlouquece..._

_Continuo não entendendo._

_Pai, pare, por favor! Eles não nos entende e acabarão por nos ferir!!!!_

_Não entendo._

_Somos minoria, mamãe, porque você continua a ir até eles?_

_Eles nos humilham, caçoam de nós..._

_Não nos agradecem quando as ervas surtem efeito. Mas nos culpam quando algo sai errado._

_Não pai! Não quero aprender!!! Não quero passar por isso._

_Vi de longe, suas vidas se acabarem, pelas mãos de pessoas que ajudaram e salvaram._

_Tudo porque eles não nos entendem..._

_Sinto muito, papai e mamãe. Mas a partir de hoje, essas pessoas não bruxas, não valem nada e um dia nosso sobrenome fará história._

_Assim educarei nossos descendentes, deixarei para eles pergaminhos contendo todos os horrores que fizeram conosco._

_Essas pessoas têm o sangue ruim..._

_Não devemos nos misturar a eles, mas..._

_Acho que irei me contradizer..._

_Acabo de me apaixonar..._

_Pelo mesmo sangue ruim que acabo de maldizer._

_Mas é uma pena, pois ele é um jovem forte e vigoroso na bela juventude..._

_Enquanto eu..._

_Eu sou a bruxa velha..._

_Ass: Anna Slytherin_

Capitulo 01

"_Eu devia vê-la como você é. Porém, quando estou perto, sinto um desejo enorme de abraçá-la... de tê-la para mim. Quero que seja minha mulher, Anna. Por isso eu afirmo: Sou uma aberração..."_

Acorda assustado, olhando em volta. Um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda confuso abre a porta do carro aonde dormia e admira a bela paisagem que tem diante de si.

'Estranho quem será essa mulher...'

Resolve deixar esses pensamentos de lado resolve esticar as pernas. Caminhou alguns passos em meio a vegetação, chegando mais perto para observar o mar. Inalou o aroma salgado do oceano, um sentimento forte de melancolia tomou conta. O que era super estranho, pois jamais havia pisado naquele país. Era algo bem próximo de saudade.

Trancou o carro e foi em direção a casa principal. Era uma casa típica daquela região, com uma varanda contornando toda a construção, mas não a entrada. Se chovesse, o visitante teria de aguardar para ser atendido embaixo d'água. Ou sob o sol escaldante, no verão.

Esperou paciente para ser atendido. A porta foi aberta, por uma mulher de meia idade, magra, sorridente, mas seu rosto demonstrava cansaço.

'Posso ajudá-lo?'

'Por favor. Sou Draco Malfoy, o enfermeiro contratado pelo sr Black.'

'Ah claro. Ele esta na biblioteca. Siga aquele corredor e vire a esquerda. Sou Minerva, venho cuidar da limpeza três vezes por semana. Foi um prazer sr Draco.'

'Prazer foi meu...'

"Mulher estranha..."

Seguiu o caminho que lhe falaram, chegando a porta, respirou fundo, bateu, esperou e nada. Bateu de novo e nada. Impaciente bateu, mas dessa vez num esperou, entrou. A primeira coisa, ou melhor, pessoa que viu foi um sr idoso sentado na poltrona de couro preto. O velho sr parecia alheio a tudo entretido com um jornal. Qual foi sua surpresa ao ouvir sua voz: forte, rouca e decidida. Nem parecia o velhinho frágil que aparenta.

'Quem é você, jovem?'

'Er... Sou Draco Malfoy, o enfermeiro.

'Entendo. Mas se eu não me engano, você está atrasado dois meses.'

'Avisei que me atrasaria Sr. Black. A cia aérea, a qual eu vim, entrou em grave, atrasando todos os vôos.'

'É verdade... Realmente me avisaram. Mas isso não é problema meu concorda?'

Draco olhou bem para o velhinho: "fala sério. Começamos com o pé esquerdo"

'Concordo, mas sou um profissional sério e comprometido com meus pacientes. Assim sendo, mesmo que minha vaga tenha sido dada a outro profissional, meu dever era vir até aqui me apresentar, para explicar e sanar qualquer duvidas a respeito do atraso.'

'Entendo. Sente – se sr Malfoy, por favor, e vamos conversar um pouco.'

Respirando um pouco mais aliviado aceitou.

'Que tal me falar um pouco mais sobre você?' Perguntou surpreendendo o jovem.

'O que quer saber?' Disse de maneira suave porem firme.

'Tudo um pouco. Onde se formou, de onde veio, onde trabalhava, o porque escolheu essa profissão.

'Ah, bem... Formei-me com louvor na Oxford University(1), trabalhei nos melhores hospitais de Londres. Tenho dois anos de experiência em pediatria e cinco em geriatria, fui altamente recomendado. Mas sempre fui um garoto mimado por meus pais, o que sempre me rendeu alguns tropeços por minha vida. Por isso sempre senti falta de algo, como se algo dentro de mim me mandasse ajudar a quem está enfermo.

Respirando fundo, fazendo uma pausa. Black ainda o olhava profundamente. Incomodado resolver continuar.

'Quando comecei a aplicar a teoria na pratica, algo em minha vida ganhou sentido e me senti muito bem. Amo o que eu faço e meus pacientes são como meus amigos ou avós muito queridos. Sentirei muito se perdi esse emprego, acho que iria gostar muito de trabalhar por aqui.

'Nem acredito.' Disse Black.

'O que?

'Nem acredito que ouviram minhas preces e me mandaram um profissional de verdade.

'O que quer dizer?

'Ah, meu rapaz não importa.' Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. Draco já estava ao seu lado para ajudá-lo. Surpreendendo o rapaz, o velhinho o abraça apertado.

'Seja bem vindo meu rapaz. Seja muito bem vindo.' Disse com verdadeira alegria.

'Obrigado'. Estranhamente, Draco ficou contente.

"Acho que encontrei um novo amigo... Quem sabe ele me deixa adotá-lo como avô?"

___HPxDM___

As acomodações que foram destinadas a ele, eram simples, porém confortável. O pequeno chalé possuía tudo o que uma casa moderna devia ter para facilitar a vida. Conversou bastante com o Black, já se afeiçoara ao bondoso e esperto velhinho. Discutiram tudo, horários e obrigações. Depois de arrumar tudo no chalé resolvera tomar um banho. Um delicioso e relaxante banho de espuma.

Sempre adorara banhos de imersão. Como agora, sempre que entrava na água quente e super perfumada seus músculos relaxavam levando-o a sonolência. Estava quase adormecendo quando o inesperado aconteceu:

"_Anna! Anna! Por favor, minha amada Anna… Onde você está?"_

Continua...

Não consegui pensar em um nome melhor, então pegarei emprestado.

Oi... ^///^

Gentem... Minha primeira fic de HP!!! To emocionada!!!

Assim o cap está super curto, mas precisava de uma introdução.

Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam desse cap. Por favor mandem qq coisa que acharem pertinente!!!

Ficarei esperando. Assim que o próximo cap. estiver pronto eu atualizarei.

Tentarei fazer um lemon mais pra frente, mas tudo vai depender. Sei que o Harry ainda num apareceu mas no próximo ele aparecerá.

Por enquanto é só... Bjus!!!


End file.
